The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting the occurrence of a fire or of an explosion (the latter expression as used herein includes detonation), and/or the penetration of a projectile through a barrier, in a monitored space. The invention also relates to a method and apparatus for distinguishing between the above.
Many types of fire and/or explosion detectors are available today, such as: smoke detectors, temperature detectors, infrared detectors, ultraviolet detectors, and various combinations of such detectors. In general, such fire and/or explosion detectors have limited performance with respect to discriminating between fire and explosion, rate of false alarms, range of operation particularly operation out of the line of sight, and maintenance requirements.